


Jung's Garage - Your One Stop Service Shop

by Alwayswaitingforthenextchapter



Category: B.A.P, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blowjobs, Cunnilungus, F/M, Fingering, Gender Changes, Multiple Orgasms, Sex, fem!junhong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwayswaitingforthenextchapter/pseuds/Alwayswaitingforthenextchapter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junhong goes to book in her car for servicing and Hoseok is more than happy to help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jung's Garage - Your One Stop Service Shop

Junhong enters the auto shop, immediately assaulted by the stench of engine oil and sweat. It’s not unpleasant, but a little overpowering and her nose crinkles. She takes a moment or two to adjust before searching out her goal; the untidy desk to the right of entrance. It’s her first time taking her car to be serviced on her own and the unfamiliar situation has the all too familiar bubbles of anxiety stirring in her belly. Junhong takes a deep breath, determined to get this over and done with, and approaches the counter slowly, her fingers toying with the zip on her purse.

“U-um… hello?” She peers at the desk warily, unsure if there was anyone behind it, or in the vicinity of the repair place at all. But there is a second of silence and it’s enough to for Junhong to decide that the shop is probably actually closed for the day and that she should just go home and come back another time, preferably with her best friend Jun. However, just as she turns to leave, a voice stops her.

“Hi! Sorry, can I help you?”

Junhong jumps and spins around to pinpoint the speaker. It doesn’t take her long, as he’s the only person around, but the anxiety bubbles transform into swooping butterflies; there isn’t a huge distinction between them to be honest. It’s all the blonde girl can do to keep her jaw clenched shut as she lays eyes upon the most attractive man she’s ever seen.

“U-uh…” Great job, Junhong, great first impression; show him your impression of a sideshow clown.

The man’s smile was nothing but warm as he approaches and god, why is he wearing a singlet that so perfectly defines the muscles of his chest. “First time?”

“S-sorry, what?” Junhong is certain that her face has turned an alarming shade of pink and she ducks her head when the mechanic has the audacity to chuckle.

“It’s your first time in an auto-shop, yeah?” She dumbly nods her agreement and the man’s smile broadens. “So what can I help you with?”

“I… m-my car is… it needs s-servicing.” 

“Have you booked an appointment with us?”

“U-um…” Junhong wracks her brain, trying desperately to remember if she or Jun had called the repair shop in the last few days. “I… don’t think so.”

“No worries, just come over to the computer and I’ll see where I can fit you in.”

“Thank you…” She follows the impossibly and unfairly well-built man to the previously unoccupied desk and bites her lip, studying the peeling grey paint of the counter.

“I can do you tomorrow? Early, if that’s okay? Like 8am early.”

“Y-yeah,” Junhong swallows hard, forcing unbidden images of the mechanic (Hoseok, she read from the label of the overalls he had tied around his waist) doing something with her that most definitely wasn’t servicing her car. “Yeah I can do eight…”

“Alrighty then!” Hoseok flashes her another grin, the heart shaped lips doing things to Junhong’s heart that she isn’t sure are healthy. “I’ll book you in. Can I get your name?”

Her mouth has suddenly gone very dry and she has to swallow several times to retain enough moisture to answer. “Ch-Choi Junhong.”

“Pretty name. I’m Hoseok. Contact number?” The dark haired male keeps a perfectly businesslike expression on his face, despite the glowing smile, whereas Junhong feels like the butterflies in her stomach are about to forcibly exit her body through her chest.  
With this horrendous fluttery feeling taking over, she hasn’t the slightest clue what her phone number is and fishes her phone from her pocket.

“Sorry…” She scrolls through her contacts until she finds herself and relays the number as comprehensibly as she can.

The sound of typing is all that fills the air between them for a moment, until Hoseok hands her a business card with the date and time of the appointment pencilled in.

“You’re all booked in!”

“Thank you, Hoseok-ssi. Maybe I’ll see you in the morning?”

“Yeah, I’ll see you then.”

Junhong knows that this is the moment that she should turn and leave. She should turn around right now and walk out the front door. That’s what she should be doing. No doubt about it. Her feet should carry her right through the door. Except she’s not moving. She’s standing. Standing and smiling. Smiling at Hoseok, who is smiling back.

“… I d-don’t know why I’m not leaving.” She runs a hand through her hair, cheeks flushed red.

“You’re welcome to stay until you figure it out, if you like.” Hoseok’s tone is teasing but it’s not mean and Junhong laughs.

“Thanks.”

“Hey, I have an idea; this is going to sound a little strange, but Junhong-ssi, can I show you something?” Junhong stares at Hoseok for a moment, wondering what it could possibly be.

“Um… I guess?”

“Come with me.” Hoseok begins to walk towards a door on the far side of the main area of the garage and Junhong mulls it over for a moment before following. Following a strange man is obviously the best decision she’s ever made, but despite the odd request, the anxiety bubbling in her stomach has relented and she’s not getting any strange vibes, so she figures that it must be okay.

Through the door, she finds Hoseok standing beside a cloth covered lump that looks suspiciously like a car, a huge, heart-shaped grin on his face. Her suspicions are confirmed when the mechanic tugs the sheet from the vehicle with a flourish.

“It’s a car.” Junhong says very intelligently, not missing the way Hoseok’s face falls a little. 

“Yeah! It’s- isn’t she pretty?”

“It’s very… red?” She hopes desperately that Hoseok finds her ignorance endearing because she can’t even guess what type of car it could be.

“She’s a…” Hoseok goes into a spiel about the make and model of the shiny vehicle, but Junhong barely listens. She concentrates on the look of pride on the brunette’s face, the way his eyes light up with passion as he speaks. 

“I bet… she… was expensive.” Junhong decided that she may as well feign some sort of interest, because the mechanic’s fingers on the hood of the car are giving her some very inappropriate ideas.

“Yeah she was! I had to save for so long, you have no idea!” Hoseok pauses for a moment, obviously appraising the blonde across the distance. “… I’m sorry. I don’t really know why I showed you this… It just seemed like a really good idea at the time?”

“No, I’m s-sorry – I just don’t know a lot about cars.”

“She’s my um… she’s my pride and joy, and for some reason… I felt like I needed to show you.”

Something in the sentiment wakes a part of Junhong and she takes a few steps forward, close enough to touch Hoseok but she doesn’t. Instead, she just looks at him, eyelashes brushing her cheeks as she blinks.

“Hoseok?” Junhong surprises herself by how breathy her voice sounds, unable to believe that she’s about to do this, but the soft pulsing between her thighs prompts her. “Don’t you think I’d look good on the hood?”

Her cheeks burn and she looks down – god, is that the best pickup line you could come up with? For a moment she thinks that Hoseok is going to laugh it off or throw her out. But when she looks up at him, there’s surprise in his eyes that quickly turns to something dark and his tongue flicks out to wet his lips.

“Yeah, yeah you’d look good.” It’s too fast for her to catch the movement and all of a sudden, Hoseok’s lips are pressed to her own, rough hands cupping her face. 

Junhong lets out a soft gasp of surprise and it’s all the prompting Hoseok needs to deepen the kiss. She’s grabbing at the front of his singlet, tugging him closer and closer as their mouths move together. It’s hot and fast, with no sense of familiarity, but it’s so good. 

It doesn’t take long before the kiss turns sloppy, Junhong’s need to press closer making her mouth clumsy against Hoseok’s. The scrape of teeth on lip and the flick of tongue on teeth just make it that much better and the blonde is almost embarrassed by how warm the mechanic’s touch is making her.

His fingers are holding her jaw, but they slide down to grope at her breasts, tweaking her nipples even through the fabric of her bra and she whines, high and desperate against his mouth. They’ve only just started, but god does Junhong want those fingers inside her.

Hoseok’s teeth tug at her bottom lip, drawing the skin between two rows of pearly whites. Junhong’s breath hitches, he mouth faltering against Hoseok’s as her hands drop to toy hesitantly with the hem of the man’s singlet. 

“C-can I…?” Her fingers grasp the fabric hesitantly, grip tightening when Hoseok speaks, voice low, right by her ear.

“Go ahead.” 

Junhong’s hands move quickly, lust flaring up as she tugs Hoseok’s black singlet over his head. She’s not proud of the small moan that escapes her as she takes in the tanned, muscled expanse of the brunette’s chest, but, to Hoseok’s credit, his only response was a small smile and Junhong felt her cunt ache. He’s so hot and sweaty and solid and everything she needs and Junhong is feeling more than a little desperate when she surges to press against him. The skin on skin contact is delicious and they gasp into each other’s mouths, until Hoseok’s mouth slips down her throat, leaving kisses and sucking red marks that are sure to blossom later. Junhong’s head falls back, breathy whimpers escaping her throat and her hips begin to jerk against Hoseok’s thigh.

“What do you want, Junhong?” Hoseok’s words are nothing but air against her skin and she shivers as he lays her back against the shiny red hood of his car.

“O-oh, I-“Junhong’s back arches when his hand drags down her body to palm her aching sex through the denim of her shorts. “Y-you, your… your fingers, god anything-!”

The shit-eating grin on Hoseok’s face should make her angry, but it just fuels the fire pooling in her belly and she can feel how wet she is, how damp her panties have become, even before the tanned man begins to take her shorts off. It’s slow going – Hoseok’s hands keep straying, brushing over her legs – to tug the blue denim over her hips and down her thighs, until he drops it, forgotten, to the garage floor.

His first touch is too fleeting, too soft, against the damp material of Junhong’s panties and her hips buck, chasing the feeling as Hoseok draws his fingers away. She doesn’t have to wait long though, because soon enough, there are fingers slipping beneath the fabric and sliding against her slick folds. 

“Shit, you’re so wet, Junhong, so wet for me…” Hoseok’s voice is rough against her skin and Junhong sobs in response, her body aching for anything else, she just needs more.

Junhong’s desperation eases a little when Hoseok’s fingers circle her clit, rubbing the sensitive nub with quick movements, pleasure jolting through the blonde in tiny pulses. She knows she could come just from this, but she doesn’t want to, not yet. She still wants more. Her hands scrabble for purchase on Hoseok’s shoulders, blunt fingernails scratching at tanned skin.

“P-please-!” Junhong’s body jerks as Hoseok presses harder on her clit, the force behind the friction making it so much better. She can feel how wet she is, how the slick drips from her entrance and she whines, trying to press her thighs together. Her eyes flick to Hoseok, watching the smug concentration on his handsome face, eyes dark and lip caught between his teeth.

The fingers on her rub her clit once more, before dipping down to tease at her entrance. Junhong’s back arches as Hoseok slips one finger inside, the slide almost too easy. It only takes a few pumps and then another finger is inserted alongside the first and god Junhong is wet. She doesn’t think she’s ever been so aroused; Hoseok’s fingers are long and slim and they feel so good inside her. The movements are slow though, and the drag of those fingers against her g-spot is torturous and almost too much. Too soon, Hoseok’s fingers slip from her cunt and she cries out in distress at the sudden emptiness.

“Shh, baby, it’s just for a second.” He stays true to his word, only sliding Junhong’s panties down and off, then immediately his fingers are back inside her and she shudders, her own hands curling into Hoseok’s hair. The depth of Hoseok’s fingers, the speed of them, was infinitely better than when she did it herself and the heat pooling inside her was building so fast. 

“O-Oppa… Oppa, please.” Junhong’s fingers twist in Hoseok’s hair, tugging as his fingers press just right inside her, curled towards her bellybutton and she’s writhing under his touch. His mouth is on her chest, sucking marks against pale skin, flicking his tongue over pert nipples, her bra tugged down just enough to expose them, catching them between his teeth. The movements of his hand still and Junhong thinks that she’s going to cry. She’s ready to drag her own fingers through the slick between her thighs when suddenly Hoseok’s mouth is next to her ear, breath hot against her skin.

“Can I taste you?” The question alone has Junhong feeling wetter than before and Hoseok’s fingers twitch inside her dripping pussy, prompting her to answer.

“Y-yes, ohh… yes, Hoseok.”

She doesn’t catch his smirk but feels it against her skin as he sinks to his knees in front of the car. A sudden wave of embarrassment washes over her as she realises just how up close Hoseok is to her cunt and she tries to close her legs, heat flushing her cheeks. 

“Uh-uh.” Hoseok’s hands are quick to pry her thighs apart, rough fingers pressing into soft flesh. “Keep them spread, Baby. Can you do that for me?” She whines, throwing one arm over her face, but she gives up the fight and lets Hoseok arrange her however he pleases. “That’s it, baby girl.”

Lips are pressed chastely against her thigh, pressing kisses along her skin, getting closer and closer to the heat at the apex of her thighs. Junhong’s tense; her whole body is shaking with anticipation and when she feels the first hot puffs of breath against her core she can’t hold back a moan. Hoseok’s tongue is quick to make contact, apparently not in the mood to tease and fuck, Junhong is grateful. The wet muscle flicks over her clit, quick and deliberate, making her body jerk at the sudden spark of pleasure. His hands get a better grip on her thighs and hitch them higher, the stretch effortless to Junhong’s dancer-flexibility, but it leaves her even more open, her entrance dripping with slick juices and Hoseok is suddenly there, tongue sweeping over her with broad strokes. 

It’s been a long while since anyone has gone down on her and even then, Junhong’s last boyfriend had only done it a couple of times, claiming it tired him out to do it too often. That had been nothing compared to this; thirty seconds in and already Junhong is ready announce Hoseok as the best sexual partner she’s ever had and they’ve only known each other for barely an hour. 

Long strokes turn to shallow thrusts, the tongue on her pussy darting into her entrance, in and out, licking up the ever-building slick. His tongue never stops moving and Junhong knows she should be being quiet, but when Hoseok tongue-fucks her like that, it’s incredibly difficult to focus on anything but not coming immediately. He keeps doing like this, alternating between swiping over her labia, up to her clit, and fast, harsh thrusts into her entrance. A high pitched keen escapes her when Hoseok’s tongue traces her slit, up and down a few times, before circling her clit, his lips closing around the swollen bud and sucking. 

Her hips buck against his face and she reaches down to fist her hands in damp brown hair, tugging him closer, the tension in her belly slowly coiling. 

“Fu-fuck, Oppa-!” Hoseok’s teeth graze her clit and Junhong worries that she might be suffocating the mechanic when the ministrations stop, until two fingers are thrust into her fluttering cunt, slipping right in. Junhong barely feels the wet slide, but when the digits curl up, hard and fast and in just the right spot, she squirms, yanking Hoseok’s head closer but trying to worm herself away from the sudden intensity of pleasure. 

“Shhh, Baby…” Hoseok speaks with his mouth still against her slick folds and she whimpers at the vibrations, “I’ll get you there, don’t worry.”

It’s overwhelming – Hoseok’s fingers deep in her cunt, pressing relentlessly against her g-spot and his tongue flicking over her clit in tiny movements that never seem to slow – and Junhong can’t stay still, can’t stay quiet. It’s only Hoseok’s hand on her thighs, his grip so tight that it’ll leave bruises, that stops her from flopping around on his car like a fish out of water. She’s on the brink of orgasm and the last thing she needs is for Hoseok to stop because she accidentally kicks him in the face. She’s thankful that no such thing happens, because when Hoseok’s teeth graze her clit once more, she screams, rocking her hips against his fingers, clenching around those marvellously talented digits. A small gush of come escapes her and she whimpers as Hoseok raises his fingers to his lips and licks them clean. 

“Such a good girl,” Hoseok coos, carding his (clean) fingers through Junhong’s sweaty hair. “You taste so sweet, baby.”

Junhong just whines. She’s still heaving, gasping for air; she can still feel Hoseok’s face between her thighs, his tongue on her clit and the recent memory is enough to have her throbbing again and she watches with interest as Hoseok strips himself of his greasy coveralls and boxers. His cock looks as delightful as the rest of his tanned body; long and thick, slightly curved and flushed red with blood. She licks her lips, reaching for him as she sits up.  
Hoseok’s skin his warm against hers and she shudders when his lips graze her ear, speaking softly. 

“Are you sure you want this?”

Junhong is quick to nod, turning her head to press a quick kiss to his cheek. “I… I usually don’t do this sort of th-thing. But yeah, I’m sure.”

“Okay, if you’re certain.” The smile Hoseok shoots her, so soft and tender, makes Junhong even more certain that this is something that she wants to do.  
“Do- do you have a condom?” 

“Oh shit- yeah! Yeah, I do,” She lets herself fall back onto the metal of the car as Hoseok moves off of her to open the vehicle’s door, rummaging in what she assumes to be the glove box. He emerges not twenty seconds later, a small foil package grasped triumphantly between his fingers. 

Junhong tries her best not to be impatient as she watches Hoseok fumble with the wrapper, but her pussy is throbbing and without the mechanic pressed close, the garage is a little cold. She hears him chuckle when she starts to cluck her tongue.  
“Just a sec, little hen.”

“Asshole.” Hoseok’s chuckle becomes a full on shout of laughter and he’s back in front of her, slicking his latex covered dick with lube. “Why do you have…?”

“I have urges and sometimes it comes in handy. You ready?” Hoseok’s voice is low and husky as he steps in closer, brushing their noses together gently. He presses the head of his cock against her, rubbing it along her slit. Junhong shudders, nodding quickly.  
“Y-yes. Do it.”

The brunette’s head drops to her shoulder as he pushes in, and Junhong holds her breath at the stretch. It’s uncomfortable for a moment, the friction just this side of painful, but Hoseok stills once he’s in and it gives her the opportunity to adjust.

To act as a distraction, Hoseok’s lips brush over the skin of her chest; he leaves small marks on her shoulders, her collarbones and his lips close around a pert nipple as his hips shift. Junhong lets out the smallest noise of surprise, so soft and oh-! Hoseok’s teeth graze her nipple and she whimpers.

“Just m-move, just do it.” A soft chuckle pierces the lusty haze and Junhong groans. What a fucking dork. “Stop thinking about Shia Labouf and fuck me already!”

Junhong’s expression darkens as the man above her laughs and, feeling neglected, she rolls her hips to bring Hoseok’s attention to the task at hand. The mechanic’s chuckle chokes into a short moan and his grip on Junhong’s thighs tightens.

“Okay baby, I get it.” Still grinning, he moves down to kiss her, their mouths pressing together, slick with spit and making air even harder to come by in the enclosed space of the garage. Hoseok adjusts his grip once more before his hips begin rock with fluid motions.

Junhong swallows down a whine and shifts her hands from the brunette’s shoulders to his hair, threading her fingers through strands sticky with sweat and product. She keeps their lips connected until it’s too hard to breathe; panting, Junhong moves Hoseok’s lips to her neck, the mechanic complying and sucking more marks into already bruising pale skin. The blonde inhales deeply, the heady scent of sweat and engine oil exciting her more than she’d care to admit and she clenches around the cock inside her, Hoseok groaning against her throat in response.

“F-fuck, Junhong…”

Junhong swallows the build-up of saliva in her mouth and moans, arching her back as Hoseok speeds up, his hips powerful and accurate, hitting her g-spot on every thrust. She kicks a leg up and over his waist, drawing the man above her impossibly closer. Sounds spill from her mouth, unrestrained as Hoseok’s talented hips drive the head of his cock against her sensitive walls relentlessly. 

It’s an unreal sense of pleasure that washes over Junhong, so intense and drawn out, on the brink of mind-blowing; Over and over, Hoseok pounds into her, so quick and so strong, bringing her to the brink of orgasm, only to slow, just enough to postpone release. Soon though, it’s almost too much. Tears gather in Junhong’s eyes and all she wants is for Hoseok to let her come.

“P-please-!” Junhong cries out as Hoseok brings his thumb down on her clit, rubbing quick, harsh circles into the sensitive nub. It’s then that the blonde decides that she is not above begging and she rakes her uneven nails down the brunette’s tanned back. “H-Hoseok’! Oppa, Oppa please! L-let me come, please!”

“Soon, baby, just hold on a little longer for me.” He strokes at the skin of her knee for a moment, then his rough palm is gliding up her thigh to grip her hip.

Junhong chokes on a sob as Hoseok’s thrusts get stronger, the thumb on her clit never slowing down for a moment and it’s all too much for her.

“I-I I’m so close-“ her back arches as Hoseok’s hand pulls her hips closer to his body and her cries get louder and more frequent, escaping her at every thrust.

“I know,” Hoseok punctuates this with the quickening of his hips, his pace almost brutal and Junhong screams, her body beginning to jerk in his grasp. “Me to-oo.”

Hoseok puts on another burst of speed, doing everything in his power to get her there and that’s when it hits her. The tension and pleasure pooling in her belly explode all at once, shooting through her system, making her toes curl, her breath hitch and her fingernails cling to Hoseok’s skin and the most intense orgasm she’s ever had washes over her.

Hoseok isn’t far behind and Junhong can feel his cock pulse inside her. His rapid thrusts stutter slightly before he stills, a deep groan escaping his lips. 

Junhong is gasping, her whole body shaking as she rides out her high, letting out a high pitched keen when Hoseok pulls out. She feels so empty, but she’s aching and absolutely sated. She’s never come so hard before and her entire world feels like it’s been turned upside down.

“Fu… fuck…” Her legs fall from Hoseok’s hips, coming to rest against the hood of the car. “Fucking… shit…” 

Hoseok shifts just enough to remove and discard his condom, then leans down to kiss her head and her eyes flutter shut at the gentle contact. His hands are soft as they stoke down her sides and she sighs contentedly

“Good, Baby?” Or will it take another round?” Junhong wants to hit his stupid, handsome, glowing face, but she can’t quite manage the strength to raise her arms.

“I would… quite like to be… able to walk out of here…” She fears that this isn’t going to be possible but she holds her ground against Hoseok’s smug grin.

“I could always carry you.”

“No.”

It’s quiet for a while, the two of them still fighting to catch their breath, taking a moment to relax in that post-coital glow. Junhong can feel how flushed her cheeks are, can feel the sweat collected on her skin as Hoseok looks up at her.  
“You look… so good, Junhong.”

The only response that Junhong can muster is a soft murmur, throwing an arm over her face whilst Hoseok’s smiling face is once again pressed to her chest. His lips, soft against her skin, pepper kisses across the exposed flesh of her breasts, still encased in her bra, though the straps have slipped from her shoulders. The feeling was uncomfortable but she puts it from her mind.

Hoseok’s hands feel nice on her skin, warm and comforting but rough to the touch and one hand, resting on her ribs, slowly slides down her side and she shudders under the touch. Junhong shivers as the hand slides across her pale skin, leaving tingling trails over the mouth-made bruises on her stomach and hips. Her breath hitches and she feels Hoseok smirk against her neck, leaving a kiss there and then his fingers are back inside her tight, wet heat. A soft cry escapes Junhong as the fingers curl, pleasure shooting from her swollen, throbbing cunt to her fingertips and toes. It was too much, too much too soon and without meaning to, her thighs make an attempt to close around his hand, but Hoseok’s shoulders get in the way, leaving Junhong at the mercy of his wicked digits. 

“H-Hoseok-! I-I-!” Junhong throws her head back against the hood of the car, heat pooling in her belly, rising so quickly. Her hands move of their own accord, fingers tangling in Hoseok’s dark hair, tugging at damp strands, pulling his face closer to her chest. Her breathing quickens when Hoseok’s hand comes up to grope her breast, yanking the fabric of her bra away so that his lips and tongue can seek out her already abused nipple. The added stimulation, wet heat and the brush of teeth against the sensitive bud have Junhong squirming, unsure of whether to arch into his mouth, or buck her hips down on his fingers.

“It’s okay, baby girl, just a little more,” She feels Hoseok’s cock stirring to life against her thigh, but as her breathy cries raise in pitch, she finds herself ignoring it, slim hips jolting under the dark haired man’s hand. “You’re almost there.”

All it took was the press of Hoseok’s thumb on her swollen clit for the pressure in her abdomen to burst and Junhong is screaming his name. This time her thighs succeed in pushing Hoseok out of the way as they snap together around his wrist. Her hips jerk uncontrollably as she comes all over his hand, her slick juices wetting the bonnet of the car beneath them, Hoseok’s name nothing but a harsh cry, torn from pink lips. Hoseok’s thumb stays on her clit, rubbing quick, tight circles into the sensitive nub, coaxing Junhong through her orgasm

Junhong barely feels Hoseok withdraw his fingers; she feels numb from the waist down and her entire being is shaking with the force of her high. As she comes down, her chest heaves, and her hips still, save for the occasional twitch, her body still zinging with electricity. Her hands slip from their death grip on Hoseok’s hair but it takes a few minutes for Junhong’s gasping breaths to slow. When they do, she shifts her gaze to the mechanic, narrowing her eyes.

“N-… no… more…” She hopes that the tremors raking through her body don’t affect her words, but the way his hands soften on her body, let her know that she’s been taken seriously.

“Right, hands off now. I promise.” Junhong can feel his dick, fully erect and throbbing against her thigh, but she pushes it from thought as Hoseok brushes the hair from her sweaty forehead. “How do you feel?”  
“Numb… numb and thoroughly fucked out.” Her kiss-swollen lips curl into a small smile and she watches as Hoseok smiles in return.

“That good, hrm?”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself…” She starts to shift under Hoseok’s weight, the sticky warmth growing too much, too stifling. Hoseok takes a step back and the rush of cool air makes goosebumps break out across her skin. “Fuck, my legs aren’t working… you’re too good.”

“I’ll take that as the highest compliment.”

Junhong scoffs, what a jerk, and ignores Hoseok’s grin. “I’m not kidding; I really don’t think I can use my legs.” She runs her fingers through her hair before sliding off the hood of the car, wincing a little as her skin sticks to the metal. Her long limbs are boneless as she slumps to the ground and suddenly Hoseok’s hands are at her face, cupping her cheek. 

“Are you oka-oh!” Junhong had taken this opportunity to press her nose to the base of Hoseok’s hard cock. “Fuck…”

“Payback time~” she smirks, the playful lilt of her voice the only warning she gives before she takes the head of his dick into her mouth, engulfing him in wet heat. Hoseok’s hips jolt forward, chasing the warmth and she pulls back a little, staying in control.  
Junhong looks up at Hoseok through thick eyelashes, revelling in the way the brunette’s eyes instantly darken. They keep eye contact, almost unwavering as she takes Hoseok’s cock into her throat. She feels him jump in excitement and holds his gaze as she bobs her head, tongue laving over his dick. Her hair slips from behind her ears and conceals her face but Hoseok’s fingers are quick to rectify this; his rough fingers combing through the soft strands, pulling it back to hold it in a makeshift bun at the back of her head. Junhong hums in thanks, one hand coming up to wrap around the base of Hoseok’s cock, squeezing the thick flesh with just enough pressure to make him moan out her name. 

“Shit, Junhong- shit, you’re so good.” His fingers tug at her hair as his hips stutter forward, rocking ever so slightly into Junhong’s mouth. She allows this, but her free hand curls around Hoseok’s hip, warning him not to go any harder.  
There’s an ache between her thighs, but she knows her swollen pussy won’t appreciate abuse a fourth time so she ignores it, pulling off of Hoseok’s dick for a moment, moaning as she takes in the sight. He’s red and pulsing, precome dripping from the slit and Junhong flicks her tongue against the head of his cock, teasing him, tasting him. She licks up the side of his cock before dipping her tongue into his slit and repeating the process over and over. Hoseok doesn’t have a small dick and she’s reminded of this, yet again, as she takes him into her throat, deeper and deeper. Her hand on Hoseok’s hips is the only thing stopping her from gagging and she swallows around him, a small thrill running through her when she hears him swear above her.  
By now her jaw is aching and her eyes start to water, both from the dick down her throat and the strain of being in such a position for so long. She starts when Hoseok pulls one hand free of her hair, instead reaching down to rub at her jaw. She hums again and when their eyes meet, she can tell just how close he is to falling apart.

He’s so close to the edge and Junhong smirks as she removes her mouth. She won’t swallow for him, not this time. Her delicate fingers work him furiously, a constant pressure that continues to build him up. Junhong lets go of his hip, choosing instead to rub a finger against his perineum and the result is instantaneous; Hoseok’s hips jerk and a loud groan escapes his lips. She tugs his dick down, down until its brushing the skin of her chest and presses her thumb just so beneath the head of his cock. Hoseok comes with a short, choked off cry, hot cum spilling from the tip of his dick, painting Junhong’s prominent collarbones and she moans, soft and breathy as she feels it begin to drip down her chest, adorning her pale skin.

“H-holy shit…” 

Junhong grins, holding Hoseok’s gaze, taking in his breathless state, the flush high on his cheeks, the sweat dripping from his temples. She brings her fingers to her lips, slowly licking them clean of Hoseok’s cum. “Next time, you can finish wherever you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed my first attempt at writing smut!!  
> if you have any questions about junseok living happily ever after, i'm at chenouttachen.tumblr.com


End file.
